


I Wanna Be Yours // Milex

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Last Shadow Puppets, Milex - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, Idk i just came up with this, M/M, this'll be really gay, thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Miles drabble I thought of. It's a highschool AU, although I kinda pictured FWN era Alex~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours // Milex

Oh, what fun math class was. Alex was pretty bored with this stupid stuff about decimals and whatever the teacher was saying. Instead of paying attention, he focused on the boy sitting in front of him. Miles Kane, possibly the most attractive boy in Alex's year.

Practically everyone in Alex's year, possibly the high school, knew he liked guys. It was a blessing the school wasn't too homophobic, aside from the people who were pretty quiet about it. Thank God.

Thus, Alex spent the rest of his afternoon class staring intently at the back of Miles's head, his stomach filling with butterflies whenever he talked, even if it was just answering questions. Alex sighed. He was in deep.

20 or so minutes later, the bell rung, which was followed with the sound of teenagers rushing to pack and get out of the hell-hole they called school. Alex took his time, mostly to admire Miles from afar. He was one of the last people out, but he didn't really mind that. He walked home, and he liked taking his time.

When he got home, his mom wasn't home. There was a note on the table. It read: "Alex: be home tomorrow afternoon, had to leave town for work. There's money on the table for food, xox, Mom."

Perfect. He had the house to himself. Alex immediately went up to his room and stood before the old record player he found in a thrift shop. He loved the way the record player sounded, although he didn't really get to play it when his mom was around. She wasn't too fond of what he listened to, although Alex couldn't see why.

He scanned through his record collection and picked out "Pretty. Odd." by Panic! At The Disco. That was his favorite. When the music started, he turned it up as high as it went and threw himself onto his bed. Alex's mind immediately drifted to Miles Kane. He'd never liked anyone as much as he fancied Miles; he was starting to think he was in love. Although, what was love these days?

Alex tried to shake the thought of Miles from his head, seeing if he could get a break. Nope. Even though it was only around 5 and he hadn't had anything to eat, he drifted off to sleep to the sound of She Had The World. It reminded him of Miles.

 

Alex's alarm blared at him the next morning. He reluctantly got ready and headed off to school.

To his surprise, a neatly-folded note was sticking out of his locker. He was curious and a bit worried of what it could be. Slowly, he unfolded it and read it.

"Meet me by the big oak tree after school. You'll see who it is ;)" Was all it said. He didn't recognize the handwriting. Alex looked around for a clue of who it could be, but was just hopelessly surrounded by people he didn't talk to. He sighed and tried to get his mind off of the note.

Despite trying to ignore it, the thought of someone wanting to see him after school ate away at his mind. Who the bloody hell could it have been? Alex tried to figure this out - he doubted it was any of his friends, as they would've just came up to him. So it couldn't have been anyone he talked to. That made the situation a bit scarier.

The only thing he could do was show up that afternoon.

 

Nervously, Alex walked out to the field next to the school. He could see a silhouette of a person standing near the oak tree, but he couldn't make out who it was. He walked with his head down until he bumbed into someone.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry," Alex mumbled, looking up. He stopped. Miles Kane was waiting for him by the tree. He was smiling. "Alex!"

"I, uh, never really thought that you'd come," Miles carried on, rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh. You...wanted to meet me here?" Alex asked, a bit flustered. Miles laughed. "Yeah, I did. I noticed you were staring at me a lot lately," he said, grinning. Alex blushed. "Oh, uh, sorry, I just... I really...fancy ya, Miles."

"Well, at least we have something in common," Miles commented. Alex looked up. "Fancyin' each other, I mean," he added. "You fancy me too?" Alex asked, his eyes wide. Miles nodded and smiled.

"How...convinent..." Alex didn't really know what to say. Were you suppsoed to when you're crush confessed that they liked you?

"You're cute when you're flustered," Miles commented. Al blushed. "Er, I have to get home, my mom's gonna be worried," he said awkwardly. "Alright. I'll see ya tomorrow, yeah?" Miles said. Alex nodded. "Definitely."

Walking home, Alex was on cloud 9. "What's got ya so smiley?" His mom asked as he came home. "Oh, nothing," Alex lied. This was his own special happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy this is my first post on here, hope it's enjoyable


End file.
